Thorned Rose
by FallenxAngel321
Summary: Amy is not sweet. Nor is she the kind of person you would like to hang out on a daily basis. Tragedy from the past can really mess you up like that. This is not a pretty fantasy, but a story about the dangers of everything in life.
1. Chapter 1

Amongst all the grey and dusty buildings, dark smoke billowed out from every corner- from chimneys, from cigarettes, from sewers. The fake, city lights were blinding and the eternal sounds of traffic smothered the air. The buzz of conversations flew like swarms of buzzards in her ears and for the thousandth time that day, Amy Rose cursed her ancestors for bringing her here. Here to Panamion. (Made up. Any connection to an actual place is purely by accident or chance.)

The moment she had stepped onto the plane, she had known that her life was descending. Well, her life actually started its descent when her parents went bankrupt and had to sell their luxurious mansion and everything in it, but that wasn't the point. Thanks a lot, mommy dear. Great job, daddy-o. You two are just so _wonderful_!

"Hey you! Get back in here!" a gruff, gray echidna yelled, slamming open the back door of yet another disgusting shop. "No slackin'!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

The old echidna continued to yell at her. "I didn't pay for no idiot Mobi'n to slack around! Don't forget why you're here, girl!"

Oh, yes. How could she forget that her parents sold their **only daughter** to some sleazy shop in some weird place called Panamion. And what was it with that name?! Who in their right mind would name a place _Panamion_?!

Amy Rose rolled her eyes and trudged back inside with the old fart whamming the door closed behind her.

"Who asked for me this time?" Amy grumbled.

"Mr. Ford. Again. Dun't ya dare try another une of yer schemes again." The old fart coughed. "Honestly. With yer attitude, it's a miricle that you still git coustumers! Guess I shouldnst complain though. Yer still worth puttin' in the front line."

"Unfortunately." Amy growled.

She couldn't believe that she still got customers. And some were even regulars! Ever since she got here, she had done her best to bite, scratch, and cause the mother of all mayhem each time she had a customer. On her first day, she had poured hot soup in some guy's brand-name suit while chocking his friend. On her third day, when a guy tried to kiss her, she knocked him out cold with a silver platter. Two days after that, she personally turned an elite man into a feathered pretzel. And so on and so forth.

But nothing was working.

'What the heck is wrong with these freaks?! Do they have some sort of fetish for pink fur?' Amy thought angrily. 'Maybe I should get it dyed or something.'

The two entered into the bar area where many booths and cushioned tables were set up around the floor. The actual bar was placed at the way back of the room with tall stools set all along its outside edges, but they were all unoccupied. Nearly everyone rented a table, after all. At each table, there was one or two men with a group of girls flashing as much of their skin as possible without actually being naked. As they approached Amy's assigned table, the most luxurious one set right in the middle, she sent out yet another curse to her parents. Mr. Ford, a well-dressed mongoose, was already seated with three other ladies surrounding him. Amy grimaced at the horrid sight.

Mr. Ford saw Amy coming and let his eyes roam up and down her form. As usual, Amy became conscious of her not-so-appropriate attire- a beaded short dress that was zipped up in the front without a back. Surprisingly, it was one of the outfits that covered her up the most. Thank goodness! But that didn't mean she was comfortable wearing it.

"Here ya are, Mr. Ford. As ya reqrested. Rose." the old fart said pleasantly as he practically shoved her into Mr. Ford's lap.

The two girls who were sitting closest to Mr. Ford glared at Amy for taking their customer's attention.

She glared right back.

Then her eyes met the third girl, an albino bat wearing a sparkly bikini- Rouge, her only friend in the entire world.

"You okay?" Rouge mouthed.

Amy rolled her eyes and mouthed "Fine."

And she was. Fine that is. Just as soon as she gets rid of this one, she would be fine.

Mr. Ford continued to stare at Amy's body and Amy swore she saw a bit of drool on his chin. Disgusting. Revolting. Hate him. Unfortunately for her, the two girls fighting for his attention left no room for her to move away from his grasps. Fully understanding that if she got into trouble one more time she would be sent out into the streets to starve for one whole week, Amy tried to calm herself down. This place was better than the streets where she wouldn't see Rouge or be given food. She started counting down from ten.

10...

The other two girls pushed at her from both sides, suffocating Amy even more.

9...

Mr. Ford was no longer content with just looking. His hands began to brush up and down her thighs.

...8

As Rouge watched, her pink hedgehog friend's teeth bared themselves, a growl erupting from her throat.

...7...

Mr. Ford's hands rested lightly on Amy's stomach and his face buried itself into her quills.

...6...5...4...

'Just calm down, Amy.' she told herself. 'Leave the pig alone...Leave the freaking pig alone...'

...3...2... screw this.

Amy shoved the two females beside her out of the way as she jumped up out of Mr. Ford's lap, picked up a table like Wonderwoman, and slammed it on top of the mongoose's head. Mr. Ford crumbled to the floor as a couple of girls nearby let out a surprised scream.

The entire bar became silent.

Then one voice bellowed out in frustrated anger. "AMMMMYYYY!"

Amy didn't flinch. She didn't cry. She just simply threw the table down and walked away. Out of the shop for drunks and pigs. Out into yet a larger world full of drunks and pigs. Without ever looking back, she marched down the streets. Disappearing for one whole week.

* * *

**Decided to take on another story. I know I haven't been updating any of my other stories so far, but I will be working on them this week. Sorry! Thank you for your patience.**

**Please READ and REVIEW.! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Amy Rose stared at the colored wall some juvenile kids had spray painted in all different colors. It vaguely resembled a city. It also looked like an octopus. Perhaps they meant to paint a bathroom. Did they had to go or something? The possibilities were endless. For some reason, the abstract picture had confounded her enough for her to have sat in that little alley for hours straight. Well, it wasn't as if she had anything else to do. Most likely, there was possibly nothing at all she could do. It was almost pitiful, but she was content. As content as a starving feline that is.

Amy sighed. Never leaving her eyes off the wall. It was better looking at that than the rancid reality on the other side of her. Wind bit her with icy teeth and she shivered in response. So this was what being a hobo was like...

But hobos at least have a jacket...

Amy was still wearing her "work clothes" that barely helped keep her warm. In fact, it was as if it was keeping the cold glued to her.

Bitter, the pink hedgehog began to spit out a long line of curses underneath her breath.

"Hey, pretty! What's a chick like you doing out here?"

Amy looked up to see a mob of filth. They had quickly surrounded her and was now grinning and whispering amongst each other as they let their eyes feast on her appearance. It was like having six Mr. Fords around her at the same time. Purely grotesque.

The one who spoke, a silver hedgehog stepped forward. He stared down at Amy, waiting for her to respond.

She kept her face expressionless, stood up, and stepped forward. There was only three centimeters in between her and the silver male now and the male's eyes flickered with uncertainty and confusion. Girls didn't rise up and face them, challenging them, the predators. Girls cringed away. Or cried. Sometimes both.

Amy's hand flicked out and in the next second, the silver hedgehog was sprawled out on the floor, holding his hand to his cheek where she had punched him.

"Do I look like a bird to you?" Amy asked with a toxic coated smile. "Huh? Pig?"

The rest of the mob stepped forward to put her in her place.

"Better watch yourself, my dear, you don't want to get hurt do you?" a purple bird threatened.

She frowned. Jumping, she twisted every which way and beat the filthy ring of pigs around her. She moved swiftly and gracefully like a jaguar on the hunt. She hadn't broken a sweat when she finished cleaning the dust. The hogs had barely put up a fight.

"I'm not your dear, _darling_." Amy hissed.

The silver hedgehog watched with wide eyes as Amy sauntered away. No one moved until the soft pink fur disappeared from view.

"What the heck was that chick?!" someone grumbled.

"Hey, do you think she's a Big Sister or something?" another wondered aloud. "She can certainly fight like one. And she wasn't one bit scared!"

"Yeah, I bet she got you peeing in your pants." yet another one joked.

"Shut up!"

The gang laughed off their pain, but the silver hedgehog remained frozen, still staring into the distance.

"Yo, Silver! You going into shock or something?" someone called out.

Silver shook his head. "I was just thinking we have to report this."

The gang stared at him in shock.

"Hey, I know that she was fierce and all, but I don't think the Boss wants to know about a trivial matter like this."

"Dudes. This street newbie just beat all of us up without breaking a sweat. And it was a _girl_! How many girls do _you_ know that can fight like that?" Silver said.

No one spoke up.

"Exactly." he said, satisfied. "I'll go tell this to the Boss myself. Meanwhile, I want you guys to keep tabs on her."

"Whatever you say, Silver." they said, some of them shrugging off their silent protests .

"Thanks ...and men? Good luck. I have a feeling you'll need it."

'The idiotic hogs have been following me for a while now. They keep going around acting like they're a part of some crowd and hiding behind poles and stuff.' Amy stopped in the middle of the streets with her fists clenched and her jaw set. 'Are they IDIOTS?! There isn't a crowd to blend into!"

And it was true. They were in a deserted street with dim lights casting small circles every couple of yards. A perfect setting to get away with murder and Amy Rose had a murderous mind at the moment. Luck might have finally found her.

"Hey you, hogs! Reveal yourselves!" Amy barked, sharp and commanding.

"Woah, just like a Big Sister isn't she." The males murmured to themselves.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about, stalkers? You know, you could have at least done a _good_ _job_ hiding!" Amy ranted. "Honestly! What's wrong with this place?!"

The gang watched incredulous and enraptured. She was like the mother they never really wanted, but needed- cold, to the point, and most of all, unloving. She nagged constantly. Her face was twisted into a perpetual frown. With her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring challengingly, it really was as if she was a scolding mother.

"Hey! Are you hogs even listening?!" Amy screamed.

She was returned with dazed looks.

Furious, she hit the nearest one on the head.

"Yow!" he yelped. "That hurt!"

His protests were silenced with a scalding look from the pink female. The boys all flinched as her gaze rested on each and every one present, but her expression did not change until she got to the last person. It was then that she realized that one member was missing.

Instantly, her stance stiffened and went into an offensive position, ready for an attack.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" the gang feigned ignorance.

"Your silver friend."

* * *

**Short. I know. I'm sorry. But I'm trying! XD**

**Enjoy~**


	3. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED!**

Yeah, sorry guys. I am WAY too busy to be trying to upload more chapters. I tried for awhile. I really did! (If you are an IB student or know someone who is, you will know what I am going through right now.)

Until somewhere in the future, I will not be working on this story.

Again, I am very sorry :'((


End file.
